


Dude Looks Like a Lady

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Body Exploration, Brian is a woman for most of this fic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderswap, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the trip down to Brazil from Mexico, Brian manages to piss off a witch an get turned into a woman for the duration of the trip.<br/>Dom and Mia have to suffer through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Looks Like a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be crack, nothing but crack.  
> Then it grew feels. Like always.  
> Many thanks to Nommedeplume for her amazing Beta skills!  
> Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think!

After busting Dom out of the prison bus, they had a clear run to the border.

 

Tego and Rico took a plane down to Rio, to their little hiding spot since they weren’t wanted by the law. Their job was to air out the place, make it livable by the time Brian, Mia and Dom got down there.

 

The trip from Tijuana down to Panama was around 3600 miles, Mia said that’s about 70 hours worth of driving. It would take them 7 days at least to get there.

 

It took them two days just to get to Guadalajara, about 5 hours out of Mexico City. There they met up with a woman. A Curandero who could help them conceal their identities and bless their trip.

 

Brian didn’t put much stock into it but Mia and Dom were adamant that they see her.

 

The meeting didn't go well.  After scoffing at her one too many times the woman cursed Brian and told him if he could not respect women he would live as one until he does.

 

Brian didn’t know what to make of that. He didn’t feel any different after an hour of driving and he could still feel his cock between his thighs. So he figured she was just some kind of fake.

 

They made it to Oaxaca by sundown and found sleezy motel number 4 to hold up in until dawn.

 

Mia got a room to herself like she had the past three nights and Dom and Brian shared a room with two single beds.

 

They were all exhausted but they knew it would take them around 18 days to get to Rio, if they keep the pace like this. And then they’re safe, they’re home and they can relax.

 

Brian was asleep within minutes, snoring whisper quiet against the pillow.

 

Dom lay awake staring at his sleep relaxed face. He couldn’t stop thinking about the Curandero and her curse.

 

He hoped nothing bad would happen to Brian. The last  few months of spending time with Brian on the Braga case had brought them closer than they had ever been building that Supra.

 

Dom had forgotten in his anger how much he enjoyed Brian’s company. He shifted feeling uncomfortable in his own skin when the sick sinking feeling in his stomach started up again.

 

Dom had felt this way about Brian when he had been dating Mia, when he had insinuated himself into their lives under false pretenses.

 

But Brian had let him go. Brian had proved his loyalty by letting Dom leave in the Supra, no less.

 

Dom had a lot of respect for Brian because of it.

 

He was also attracted to him. Damn Brian and his blue eyes and that jawline.

 

Dom had never admitted to liking men, he’d fooled around once or twice but primarily stuck to women.

 

Rolling over to face away from Brian, Dom sighed and closed his eyes. He wouldn’t be any use to Mia or Brian if he was too tired to function tomorrow, they had a long days drive down towards Costa Rica. They needed to be at the tiny port in Pedasi, Panama by Sunday. Which was 3 days drive south to board a barge, from there it was a 3 day journey across the North Pacific to Buenaventura, Colombia.

 

***

 

When Brian woke the next morning, ready to head on down to Guatemala. He felt sore and jittery, like he hadn’t just gotten a decent nights sleep.

 

When he’d sat up Brian understood why.

 

“The fuck?” He glared down at his chest. Since when are tits heavy?

Brian continued to glare at his chest until Dom rolled over to find out what the fuss was about.

 

“Oh.” He said breathless.

 

Brian was stunning and it’s just not fair.

 

Tanned, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, same basic physique but softer curves and breasts.

They were nice. Really nice.

 

Dom had a hard time not reaching out to touch.

 

“You should put a shirt on.” Dom said casually, trying to keep his tone neutral.

 

“That’s all you have to say?” Brian asked half panicked. “I grow tits during the night and you tell me to put a shirt on?”

 

“Look, they’re nice and me staring at you isn’t going to help the situation. So lets avoid the awkwardness that I know will happen if I keep staring at your tits, and then we can focus on what to do about...” Dom waved his hand about, gesturing to all of Brian.

 

“What do you mean all of me, it’s just-” Brian cut himself off and rushed to the bathroom. “Son of a bitch.” He cursed.

 

Brian came out wearing his shirt from the day before, looking so sad.

 

“My dick is gone.” He pouted.

 

Dom snorted a laugh.

 

“At least you got a decent rack.” Dom shrugged.

 

“They are pretty nice huh?” Brian gave his signature grin, mischievous and cheeky.

 

He grabbed his breasts one in each hand and bounced them slightly, playing with them.

 

“Brian.”

 

“Yeah?” He looked up from where he’d been fascinated by the jiggling.

 

“Stop it. We need to tell Mia and you definitely need a bra.”

 

“What’s the matter Toretto? Can’t handle my new level of awesome?”

 

“That’s not the term I’d use.” Dom rolled his eyes and dressed, heading to Mia’s room.

 

***

 

They passed through Guatemala picking up some essentials for Brian along the way. He’d taken to being a woman quite well with Mia constantly reminding him how to act and speak.

 

His voice was the same, in fact everything was the same just, Brian had long hair and tits. And no dick, which he liked to remind Dom of every time he used the bathroom, coming back with a pout on his face.

 

“I never thought I’d say it but... I miss my dick.”

 

They also got Brian a hair cut, something cute and styled and it just suits him.

 

Brian also bitches about the bras a lot.

 

Somewhere near Managua in Nicaragua they pull into a motel, if you can call it that and crash for the night.

 

Brian and Dom still share the room with the single beds because Brian isn’t a prude.

 

Brian sighed happily as he pulled off his bra, dropping it to the floor and pulling a soft worn t shirt over his head.

 

“Okay we’re good.” He called to Dom.

 

The larger man came out of what was supposed to be a bathroom and crawled into bed.

 

“Are they really that uncomfortable?”

 

“Dude I have no idea how women do it.” Brian shook his head in awe.

 

“They itch and they dig in and they just feel wrong. After a while they stay in the one spot and you kind of forget its there until you move and then bam! Uncomfortable again.”

 

Dom chuckled.

 

“So are you learning to appreciate women more?”

 

“I have always appreciated women.” Brian shrugged. “I guess I just have to ride this out till I change back. It can’t be too long can it?”

 

“Maybe it’s for like a month or so, maybe just till we get to Rio?”

 

“I hope so, I don’t want to be in this body for too long.”

 

“Scared you’ll get a period?”

 

Brian gawked at Dom. “How dare you say something like that! You’re going to jinx me I just know it. Oh god I do not want to get a period.”

 

Dom laughed low and deep.

 

“I’m sure Mia will be able to help you if you do.”

 

“I’m not getting my period, shut up. Stop talking about it.” Brian pouted.

 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Dom grinned and turned off the small torch between them.

 

Brian glared at Dom in the darkness for a little longer.

 

Stupid idiot had to open his mouth and make Brian panic even more.

 

***

 

“I fucking hate you.” Brian groaned the next morning.

 

“What did I do?” Dom grumbled, turning the alarm off on his phone. He didn’t get reception and the battery was almost dead, but it still worked as an alarm.

 

“You jinxed me.” Brian pouted pathetically.

 

Dom’s brow frowned before relaxing into a look of realization.

 

“Oh.” He said.

 

“I’ll get Mia.”

 

“And the baby wipes.” Brian blushed furiously, it was a good look for him in this body.

 

Dom just nodded.

 

Mia was in after only a few minutes.

 

“Hey, you doing okay?”

 

“This is awful.” Brian declared.

 

“It’ll only get worse, I’m sorry.” Mia shrugged and handed him the baby wipes.

 

“I’ve got some pads to tie you over until we get somewhere that has some decent supplies. Might be a few days.”

 

“Okay.” Brian agreed, pulling back the sheets and grimacing at the blood.

 

“Jesus, how much have I lost?”

 

“It looks like a lot but you actually don’t lose more than a shot of blood.”

 

“There are chunks.” Brian felt like being sick as he cleaned his thighs.

 

“That’s your uterus lining. Sometimes you can even see the egg.” Mia teased him.

 

Brian looked horrified.

 

“Tell me you’re joking.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“This is fucking awful. How do you do this every month?”

 

“With determination and a distinct lack of care that only decreases with each passing year.” Mia sighed proudly.

 

Brian shook his head and removed his gross underwear. Mia handed him a pad, talked him through sticking it to his underwear and then let him keep cleaning up.

 

“How’s he doing?” Dom asked, packing up the cars.

 

“Significantly grossed out and panicking, he obviously didn’t grow up with a younger sister.” Mia teased.

 

“I never ever wanted to know as much as I do about periods.” Dom shook his head playfully.

 

About 10 minutes later Brian exited their room with his bag and a sheepish look on his face.

 

“Thanks.” He blushed to Mia.

 

“No problem, you wanna ride with me or Dom?”

 

“I’ll ride with you until lunch and then Dom.” Brian decided.

 

They got into their respective cars and headed out right as the sun began to rise.

 

***

 

“So what’s the real reason you’re not riding with Dom?” Mia asked after about 20 minutes.

 

“Dom keeps staring at my chest.” Brian admitted and blushed a little. Because while it’s annoying to turn around and find Dom just blatantly staring. It also made him feel weird in his stomach and kind of hot and giddy.

 

“That’s normal. Guys will do it constantly. It’s not a lie when people say men speak to a woman’s chest not her face.”

 

Brian nodded, he’d picked up on that too the last few days.

 

“So I just accept it?”

 

“You’ll be able to block it out soon. You know Dom. He doesn’t mean anything by it. It's been months since he’s even seen a pair of tits. Been too busy with you and the Braga case and then in prison. We’ll get to Rio and then he can have all the tits he wants.” Mia gave Brian a playful grin.

 

“And hopefully I get my dick back and can do the same.” Brian laughed.

 

“Have you thought about experimenting with this body?”

 

“A little. But kind of a moot point right now, period and all.”

 

Mia grinned.

 

“Yeah, true.” she agreed.

 

Brian became more and more restless throughout the day.

 

Mia had given him some pain medication for the cramps but it was hard to sit in a car and not be in pain.

 

Brian hated how he felt.

 

He fell into a bad mood somewhere in the early afternoon, trying to nap in Dom’s car, unsuccessfully.

 

“Here, Mia said you might need another dose.” Dom offered Brian more pain relief and a bottle of water when he next sat up between bouts of not sleep.

 

Brian took them both and gave Dom a weak smile.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Everything sucks. How do women do this?”

 

“With more strength than us men could ever know... well except for you.” Dom teased.

 

Brian punched his shoulder playfully, but finally cracked a smile.

 

Dom was silently pleased by this.

 

By the time they got to Panama, just in time for the boat leaving the next afternoon, Brian was borderline in tears from the pain. Being cooped up inside a car all day was not ideal for him.

 

The room they were in was better than most places and Brian moved to the bed. He knelt on all fours, trying to relieve the tension from his lower back and pelvis.

 

“Is there a knife around here somewhere?” Brian asked miserably, tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Why?” Dom asked him, taking off his shoes.

 

“So I can cut my damn uterus out.” The blonde groaned.

 

Dom gave a weak laugh and started putting his shoes back on.

 

“Lie flat on your front but with your chest hanging off the side of the bed, put a pillow on the floor and have the crown of your head resting on it.”

 

“What?” Brian frowned at him.

 

“Mia does it when her cramps get too painful. She says something about the pressure point on the top of your head helping, and the heart over your head helps blood flow and does some shit. I don’t know, just see if it helps.”

 

Brian grumbled but shifted and did as Dom said.

 

After about 30 seconds Brian was feeling better.

 

He lifted his head to thank Dom but the man was gone.

 

Brian tried not to feel sad about this.

 

Dom came back though, after about half an hour.

 

He seemed to have gifts.

 

“What’s this?” Brian asked as Dom dropped a bag on his bed.

 

“A heat pack? Chocolate?”

 

“Trust me.” Dom grinned and took the heat pack. He clicked on the tiny camping stove they had purchased in Mexico. Boiling some water to submerge the pack as the instructions stated.

 

Brian opened the block of chocolate and began to nibble at it.

 

“Okay, I think you’re onto something with the chocolate.” Brian gave a small smile.

 

Dom smiled back, proud that he could help.

 

“The lady at the store told me I was a good boyfriend for getting these.” Dom teased.

 

“Fuck you is what you are.” Brian teased back, but shared his chocolate as a peace offering.

 

When the pack was ready, Brian curled up around it, purring happily and all but moaning his appreciation to Dom.

 

***

 

The three were able to sleep in the next day, not needing to be anywhere until 2pm.

 

Brian was shivering and had grabbed the spare blanket during the night.

 

“Hey Dom.” He asked quietly when Dom came back from the bathroom at around 7am.

 

“You need me to heat up the pack again?”

 

“Can I just climb in with you? You’re always running hot.” Brian asked, voice small.

 

Dom sighed but nodded.

 

They didn’t really fit on the single bed but Brian let Dom spoon up behind him.

 

The blonde let out a soft moan when Dom put his large warm hand over his stomach.

 

Brian moved it lower, sitting right over his pubic mound, right where the pain was radiating.

 

Dom stroked his thumb softly back and forth until he fell asleep.

 

***

 

Mia woke the boys up at lunchtime, stifling a laugh as she found them tangled around each other.

 

Brian gracelessly groaned and buried his face further in the pillow he'd stolen from Dom.

 

Dom had his face buried in Brian's chest.

 

"C'mon you two. We have to get the cars on the barge. Up!" She was clapping her hands for emphasis.

 

Brian woke up properly before Dom did.

He glanced down at the man with his face in his cleavage.

 

"Oh." He said simply and had to resist the urge to reach out and stroke Dom's head.

 

Instead he gave the older man a playful smack on the head.

 

"Get out of my boobs, Dom! If you like 'em so much go get your own!" He teased.

 

Dom still half asleep retaliated by pinching one of Brian's nipples.

 

"Ouch!" Brian half shrieked and punched Dom on the shoulder.

 

"Okay, well if this weird flirting is over, we have places to be." Mia reminded the two and left the room.

 

"What flirting?" Brian frowned at Dom.

 

Dom shrugged.

 

"Get dressed princess." Dom teased, climbing out of the bed.

 

Brian didn't want too. He wanted to stay in bed and roll around in the warmth.

 

It also smelt really good. Like oil and leather and Dom.

 

Brian paused.

 

That was never a thought to cross his mind.

 

Brian watched Dom as he dressed quickly.

 

Watched the play of muscles as they moved. He also paid a decent amount of attention to

Dom's ass, arms and hands.

 

Brian felt something stir in his lower stomach while he watched Dom's hands.

 

Oh god.

 

Was this arousal? Is this what girls feel like when they're turned on?

 

Brian squeezed his thighs together and was surprised he didn't really feel anything.

 

False alarm. Must still be his period.

 

Brian waited for Dom to leave the room before getting dressed. The nipple Dom had pinched was still tender and sore, he rubbed at it through the soft material of his bra.

 

Getting distracted Brian had to force himself to stop and put the rest of his clothes on.

 

***

 

The boat was better than Brian expected.

 

The cars were safe and secure in the cargo hold and they were given separate rooms. Brian really wished he had his dick back.

 

Or was at least off his period so he could experiment.

 

It was more the crew that gave Brian pause.

 

He was sometimes uncomfortable with the way Dom looked at him, but these guys made Brian down right scared.

 

It wasn't something he was used to.

 

Heart rate picking up, hands shaking, fight or flight kicking in whenever someone looked at him a certain way.

 

Brian knew how he looked.

 

Objectively he was blonde, thin with a bit of wiry muscle and he wore a 36C.

 

If Brian had met himself in a bar, he would have gone for it.

 

So Brian and Mia stuck close together, usually with Dom too.

 

Dom had done the alpha male posturing when they had boarded and Dom had explained that Mia was his sister. All the guys seemed to leave her alone for fear of Dom's wrath.

But Brian didn't get that luxury because Dom had called Brian friend in their native Spanish tongue.

 

Brian hated the way the crew would call him Chica and wink, try and invite him over to where a group of 4 of them were standing.

 

It came to a head on the second day. Brian was still in pain and moody from his period, but being able to walk and stretch did wonders for him.

 

He'd been passing by one of the bathrooms when a hand grabbed his hips, trying to pull him in.

Brian didn't hesitate, he punched the guy in the throat and ran.

 

Dom wasn't in his bunk.

 

Brian searched for him all over until he found the man playing cards with some of the crew in the rec room.

 

"Dom, I need to speak with you." Brian told him out of breath.

 

"After this hand."

 

"Now Dominic!" Brian had demanded and surprised even himself.

 

Dom raised an eyebrow but folded his hand before following Brian to a corner of the room where people couldn't listen in.

 

"Someone tried to drag me into a bathroom just before."

 

"What?" Dom's voice was a low growl.

 

"You need to do something. Tell them I'm off limits like Mia."

 

"Have they been harassing you?"

 

"Well yeah I guess. But it's just been comments and making suggestive faces. This is the first time they've touched me."

 

Dom punched at the metal wall behind Brian, just over his shoulder.

 

It made the blonde jump.

 

"Sorry." Dom apologised and pulled Brian in for a comforting hug.

 

It was weird to think of this person in front of him as Brian. Dom had always looked after his friends, especially the women. Dom was raised to be kind and appreciative to women and seeing Brian like this was hell on his instincts.

 

"Uh Dom. What are you doing?"

 

"I'm hugging you, shut up and enjoy it." Dom chuckled.

 

Brian giggled back but returned the hug.

 

"They won't mess with you anymore. I'll sort it out."

Brian smiled.

 

"Come sit with us for a bit? Play some cards?"

 

"I might. Do you? I mean. My stomach..." He blushed.

 

"Yeah I can rub your stomach." Dom rolled his eyes.

 

Brian sat in front if Dom on the couch, pressed between Dom's parted thighs.

 

Brian was in charge of holding Dom's cards so the larger man could focus on rubbing Brian's belly and pelvis. Spreading warmth and easing the cramps.

 

They made it work.

 

When Brian was feeling confident enough to head off and find Mia, he stood up and thanked

Dom with a kiss on top of his bald head.

 

"Thanks D."

 

"You're welcome princess." Dom teased.

 

Brian blushed but kept walking.

 

"We didn't know she was special to you." One of the guys playing cards spoke in heavily accented English.

 

"She is. Very special."

 

"She carries your child?" He asked, indicating to the stomach rub.

 

Dom shrugged and went with it.

 

"She's special for more reasons than that. Just let your crew know that. I won't have them grabbing her and trying to drag her off somewhere again. Are we clear?"

 

The man nodded.

 

***

 

Their last day on the boat Brian had a spring in his step.

 

"Finished did it?" Mia gave a knowing smirk.

 

Brian just smiled brilliantly and it took Dom's breath away for a few moments.

 

"No more belly rubs then." He teased.

 

Brian pouted.

 

"But Dom!" He protested. "You know I love when you have your big strong hands all over my body." Brian gave him a playful grin, trying to contain his laughter.

 

Dom let out an exaggerated sigh.

 

"I suppose I could continue." He agreed.

 

"Do I even want to know?" Mia asked, eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

 

"No." The two replied together.

 

Mia shook her head but was grinning.

 

***

Brian decided he liked Colombia.

 

They headed south to Lima, Peru.

 

It got warmer and warmer with each passing day and Brian had taken to wearing short sun dresses or short shorts.

 

Dom was actually impressed with how good he looked in half of the outfits.

 

Long tanned thighs, soft smooth skin.

 

Dom frowned at the lack of hair on Brian's body.

 

Brian caught him staring and blushed.

 

"Mia took me to get waxed." He shrugged as he put his seat back a little more and lay back, feet resting out the window on the mirror.

 

Dom gave him a smirk.

"Did you get waxed all over." He teased.

 

Brian slapped his shoulder.

 

"Dirty old man!" He accused.

 

"But yeah.” He agreed. “Mia made sure I got the full experience.”

 

Dom tried not to think about it too hard.

 

Brian hummed along to the local radio station, wiggling his toes and closing his eyes to nap.

 

He would have to drive the last bit down to Lima later that afternoon.

 

Dom glanced over at Brian as often as he could.

 

His hair was tied back in a messy bun and his face relaxed in sleep.

 

Dom had the urge to reach out and touch his face but he resisted.

 

When it was Brian's turn to drive Dom had to adjust the seat again to get comfy and closed his eyes hoping to get a nap before dinner.

 

"Hey Dom?" Brian asked as they pulled off the shoulder.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Do you think I'm pretty?"

 

"What?"

 

"I mean like. If I was at a bar and I started flirting with you, would I be classed as pretty or annoying?"  

 

"You're always annoying, Brian."

 

"Doooom!" Brian pouted. "I'm being serious!"

 

"So am I." Dom teased.

 

Brian glared at him.

 

"If I didn't know you. If I had just seen you across the bar I would have offered to buy you a drink as soon as I saw you."

 

"Aww you suck up." Brian grinned and punched Dom's shoulder.

 

It still made him happy though, to know Dom found him attractive.

 

"Why?"

 

"Why what?"

 

"Why are you asking?"

 

Brian blushed.

 

"I've been thinking about maybe experimenting... Like maybe I could find a guy in a bar to... You know. Test things out." Brian shrugged.

 

He didn't tell Dom he was hoping it could be him.

 

"That sounds kind of dangerous."

 

"Seriously?" Brian deadpanned. "Of all the crazy shit we've done, now you care about dangerous?"

 

Dom chuckled.

 

"When you put it that way." He agreed.

 

Brian grinned.

 

"Thanks for looking out for me."

 

"You're my best friend Brian. You're family."

 

Brian blushed again, getting ideas.

 

The remainder of their drive was quiet.

 

***

 

Dom had claimed first dibs on the shower that night. They had splurged on a decent hotel since the exchange rate of US to the local Peruvian Nuevo sol was pretty damn good.

 

Brian flopped back on the bed with a real mattress and sighed happily.

 

Dom exited the bathroom surrounded by a cloud of steam.

 

"How's the shower?"

 

"Better than sex." Dom smirked.

 

"I dunno what kind of sex you're having but I doubt the shower is that good."

 

Dom just smirked and let Brian pass him.

 

"I take it back!" Brian sighed happily as he exited the bathroom nearly 40 minutes later.

 

Dom laughed.

 

"Told you."

 

"Holy shit that water pressure!" Brian moaned appreciatively.

 

Dom laughed.

 

Brian unwrapped his wet hair from the towel and started to dry it off.

 

He was dressed in a tight white singlet shirt and black short shorts.

 

The singlet shirt was thin and Dom could see the outline and colour difference of his soft pink nipples.

 

"You should change your shirt." Dom said, shifting uncomfortably

 

Brian frowned and then looked at himself in the mirror.

 

"I wouldn't think the great Dominic Toretto was offended by nipples." Brian shrugged.

 

"I'm not."

 

"Except when they happen to be attached to my tits?" Brian sassed back.

 

"I just thought you should know. Incase you didn't want me seeing." Dom shrugged.

 

"Dude you've seen me naked how many times?"

 

"You're not exactly yourself right now." Dom reminded him.

 

"Dom I really don't care. They're tits. I'd be sleeping shirtless at night if I didn't think you'd mind. I can change my shirt if it makes you that uncomfortable."

 

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable." Dom admitted.

 

Brian caught on quick.

 

"Are you attracted to my girl body?" Brian flirted playfully, a joking grin on his face.

 

"A little." Dom admitted with an equally playful grin on his face.

 

"Well that just boosted my ego." Brian pretended to fan himself.

 

"Like it needed the boost." The older man rolled his eyes.

 

Brian laughed and moved over to Dom.

 

"If you promise not to turn into a bad touch asshole I'll let you feel me up." Brian grinned.

 

"What do you get in return?" Dom asked, there was always a catch with Brian.

 

"You help me find a nice safe guy to experiment with."

 

"So I get to feel up your tits if I be your wingman?"

 

Brian grinned wider.

 

"Why do I get the feeling you'd let me feel you up anyway?"

 

Brian slapped his arm playfully.

 

"Because being in this body is weird and hormones suck and I think I'm lonely and I need attention." Brian pouted.

 

"My god you are a woman." Dom teased rolling his eyes.

 

"Dick." Brian shot back and tackled him back on the bed, digging fingers into his soft spots and tickling.

 

Dom bit his bottom lip and twitched, trying not to laugh.

 

"Go on! You know you want too.” Brian goaded him until Dom slipped and let out a gasp of air that was tainted with laughter.

 

Brian kept up his tickling.

 

Dom retaliated by reaching out to tickle Brian too.

 

"Dammit! Not fair!" Brian declared and gave up on tickling Dom to defend himself.

 

"You give in?"

 

"Yes!" Brian hissed.

 

Dom let him go.

 

"Feel better?" The older man asked.

 

"A little." Brian admitted.

 

"Not all attention has to be sexual."

 

"I am aware of this... It's just been a while."

 

Dom took a deep breath before opening his mouth to make his offer.

 

"Look if... If you really want to experiment with this body I... I can... I mean if you want." Dom broke of frustrated as Brian giggled at him.

 

"You're offering to feel me up and help me explore female arousal?" Brian grinned, clearly doing his best to work Dom up.

 

"You're a little shit, but yes." Dom agreed.

 

Brian laughed happily.

 

"Awesome because I've been trying to hint that I want it to be you." The blonde admitted.

 

"Why?" Dom asked surprised.

 

"Because I trust you. Because you're Dom. What more could a girl want?" Brian gave him a small smile.

 

Dom shook his head but he was grinning softly.

 

"Alright, enough of that. We have a long day tomorrow. Bed." Dom decided and pulled back his blankets.

 

Brian looked between his empty bed and Dom's double.

 

Dom sighed deeply and pulled back the covers.

 

"Get in. I swear you're like a puppy." He told the blonde.

 

"You love me anyway." Brian shrugged and climbed into bed.

 

They slept with Dom curled around Brian's back. Spooning him as they rested.

 

***

 

In the morning Brian woke to a hand on his chest and Dom's morning wood pressed against his ass.

 

"Hello sailor." He muttered to himself, shifting their lower halves away from each other.

 

Dom was still asleep and followed his heat, pressing up against Brian again.

 

"Typical." The blonde shook his head.

 

The hand on his chest felt nice though, not squeezing just holding. Dom's thumb rubbed gently back and forth over the nipple until it hardened under his touch.

 

Brian had to hold back a small moan.

 

"Dom..." Brian called softly.

 

"Mmmm," Dom nuzzled his face into the back of Brian's neck, still mostly asleep.

 

"Wake up and stop molesting me." Brian was laughing as he said it.

 

Dom woke up a little more at that.

 

"Thought you said I was allowed to feel you up?" He teased but he was already pulling away from Brian, worried that he'd overstepped during his sleep.

 

Brian grinned.

 

"It's okay but I figured you would want to be awake if we're going to do this."

 

"Do what? Did I do something in my sleep?"

 

"Well my nipples certainly enjoyed the attention.

 

Dom laughed softly.

 

"Sorry."

 

"Don't be." Brian grinned and wriggled back closer to Dom again.

 

Dom grinned, letting Brian get comfortable before wrapping his arm around him again.

 

“So what was I doing?”

 

Brian grabbed Dom’s hand and put it back over his breasts, encouraging his thumb to keep rubbing over the nipple.

 

Dom caught on quickly and rubbed at Brian’s nipple until it was hard. Then he pinched the sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Brian let out a soft noise, hips twitching and arching his chest into the touch.

 

“Roll onto your back.” Dom breathed into Brian’s ear, and was pleasantly surprised when Brian did so without question or protest.

 

Dom moved so he was hovering over Brian, straddling his thighs and holding them down so Brian couldn’t rock up against him.

 

“Dick.” Brian pouted when he realised what Dom had done.

 

Dom just grinned down at him and slid his hands up the hem of Brian’s shirt. Trailing his fingers up the blonde’s sides until he could cup and gently squeeze both of Brian’s tits, one in each hand.

 

Brian let out another small noise, eyes closing as he arched his chest up into the warmth of Dom’s hands.

 

Dom pinched and pulled Brian’s nipples, trying to ignore his own need and arousal hanging heavy between his thighs.

 

“Dom.” Brian whimpered softly.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yes. This is weird. It’s so different to being worked up as a guy.” The younger of the two tried to explain.

 

“Better or?”

 

“I don’t know, slower, but kind of more intense.”

 

“Have you done this to yourself yet?”

 

Brian opened his eyes and blushed almost shyly.

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Brian blished harder.

 

“Well I...-”

 

“Are you guys up yet?” Mia called out.

 

Brian and Dom stilled.

 

“Yeah, we’re awake. We’ll be out in 10.” Dom called.

 

“Okay, I’ll be in the cafe.” Mia agreed and headed off.

 

Dom rolled off Brian, laying next to him.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I’m frustrated as all hell.”

 

Dom chuckled and leant over to kiss Brian’s shoulder.

 

“You and me both.” He murmured into the soft flesh and then sat up, moving to get dressed for the day.

 

Brian lay there watching him, waiting until he left the room to move.

 

***

 

Brian decided he would ride with Mia for that day.

 

Dom tried not to let it feel like Brian was putting distance between them after what had happened that morning.

 

"You seem twitchy this morning." Mia grinned at Brian as he drove.

 

"Had a weird wake up." Brian shrugged.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I woke up turned on."

 

Mia laughed at him.

 

"First time huh?"

 

"Yeah. It's weird." He shrugged.

 

"So you haven't..."

 

Brian shifted again.

 

"No. I don't even know what it feels like. I'd know if it happened right? It's kind of obvious?"

 

"You will know if you come." Mia agreed.

 

"Is it true women can go their whole lives without one?"

 

Mia nodded sadly.

 

"Yeah. Thankfully that will never be me." She grinned.

 

"I think I might want to... You know."

 

Mia laughs softly.

 

"It'll take a while. Just go slow, you'll figure it out."

 

Brian nodded and focused back on the road, following behind the Charger.

 

They stopped for lunch around 7 hours later and while Dom was in the bathroom, Brian brought up the earlier topic.

 

"What if I've tried by myself but I just can't..."

 

"You might need a little help." Mia grinned.

 

"Like a guy or?"

 

"Like a toy. Are you seriously thinking about having sex in that body?"

 

"Well yeah. I mean, why not?"

 

"Who?"

 

"What?"

 

"Who are you going to fuck?"

 

"I don't know yet." Brian huffed defensively.

 

Mia eyed him suspiciously.

 

"Well." She said finally. "Until you figure out who, you should invest in a toy."

 

"What toy?" Dom asked sitting back down.

 

Mia and Brian were silent as Brian blushed bright red.

 

"Never mind then." He rolled his eyes.

 

"Are you two riding together again?"

 

Brian and Mia nodded.

 

"Alright. Let's go."

 

***

 

They head towards Bolivia, cutting across the continent towards Brazil.

 

By the time they reached a motel with vacancy Brian was half asleep in the passenger with Mia.

 

Dom had told them to go ahead while he grabbed some food and supplies for the night.

 

Mia called it a night as soon as they had the rooms booked. Dom would know which room to go to since Brian had stashed the spare room key in the wheel well of the second car. Dom would know to look for it.

 

Hoping to get some time to himself before Dom got back Brian stripped quickly and climbed under the covers.

 

He felt a little silly but figured it would pass.

 

He tried his nipples first, they were much more sensitive now and he liked the weight of his breasts in his hands.

 

Moving down his stomach he played with his thighs, touching them and parting them so he could rub against his core.

 

It felt nice, there was something there but Brian had no idea how to get to it. He had found his clit but couldn’t figure out if he wanted more or less of the sensation. He managed to get two fingers inside of himself, and that felt neither good or bad either.

 

Maybe Brian just had a defective body?

 

But then he thought back to Dom and how he’d touched Brian earlier that morning. How he’d stroked over Brian’s nipples and touched him softly until Brian was moaning low.

 

Something sparked between his legs and Brian grinned.

 

He’d heard that women were more about the mental than the physical most of the time, but he didn’t know that this is what they meant.

 

After half an hour Brian was slightly sweaty and frustrated.

 

No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t come.

 

His wrist would cramp up, his foot would get tense and hurt too much to focus on the pleasure.

Brian was ready to give up.

 

Trying once more Brian rubbed two slippery fingers over his clit and started to move in slow circles.

 

Dom picked that moment to enter the room, without knocking.

 

Brian let out a surprised squeak.

 

“Oh.” Dom deadpanned and actually blushed.

 

Brian was bright red, head down, trying to hide from Dom’s gaze.

 

“I ugh..” Brian said softly and then practically escaped the bed and ran to the bathroom. Thankful he was still wearing underwear and a shirt.

 

Dom watched him leave and bit his bottom lip.

 

He could smell what Brian had been up too and it was affecting him. Dom wanted to touch, to taste.

 

He set his gift for the blonde in his bed and then headed to Mia’s room next door to spend some time with her.

 

***

 

Brian heard the door shut a few moments later and then tentatively peeked out of the bathroom door.

 

Dom was gone, probably to Mia’s room.

 

There was a brown paper bag on his bed though.

 

Brian frowned before opening it, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

It was a small discreet travel vibrator and a pack of batteries.

 

Brian blushed bright red but silently thanked Dom.

 

He was tempted to give it a try but decided he could wait.

 

He was kind of sore from trying so long anyway.

 

***

 

Dom came back late and found Brian was curled up in the bed he had called for himself.

 

Dom sighed and undressed before slipping in beside him.

 

“Why do we keep getting a double room if you insist on sharing with me?” He whispered into the darkness of the room.

 

“To give me the choice.” Brian replied back, a sleepy mutter.

 

Dom chuckled and curled up nice and tight behind Brian.

 

“Then I’m glad you keep choosing me.” He kissed the blonde’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

“Thanks for the gift.”

 

“Did it work?”

 

“I haven’t tried it.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Too sore from earlier.” Brian admitted.

 

Dom chuckled softly.

 

“Did you come at least?”

 

Brian pouted. “No.” He huffed out annoyed.

 

“You’ll figure it out.” Dom promised and it was silent again.

 

***

 

Brian decided he wanted to ride with Dom the next day they still had another two days drive until they were in Bolivia.

 

The roads were long and boring but Brian liked to turn the music down and just listen to the sound of the engine.

 

“Love the way this thing purrs.” Brian said softly, eyes closing.

 

“Platonic love or sexual love?” Dom asked with a cheeky grin.

 

Brian flailed his hand about trying to hit Dom without opening his eyes.

 

“Sexual. Always sexual with this baby.”

 

“Good to know.” Dom laughed.

 

“Maybe that’s my problem?” Brian opened his eyes to look at Dom.

 

“What is?”

 

“I can’t come because I haven’t found anything that really turns me on?”

 

Dom shrugged.

 

“It’s quite possible, what are you going to do? Sleep in the car tonight and get off in the backseat?”

 

“Oh I could try now.”

 

Dom gripped the wheel tighter.

 

“Didn’t know you had an exhibitionist side.”

 

“I don’t usually but we did agree to fooling around right?”

 

“We did.”

 

“So this counts? I can learn what I like so I can teach you.”

 

“I think I’d enjoy learning for myself.”

 

Brian had hitched up his already short sundress right hand inside of his underwear.

 

“You wanna explore my body?”

 

Dom took his eyes off the road to stare at Brian.

 

“Yeah.” He agreed.

 

Brian bit his bottom lip and smirked.

 

“You focus on getting us to where we need to go and then tonight we can figure something out.” The blonde promised.

 

Dom was already hard from anticipation.

 

Brian worked slowly, easing into it, working two fingers in lazy circles around his clit.

 

“Okay this isn’t working.” He pouted and sat up again, removing his hand.

 

“You’re not trying hard enough.” Dom told him.

 

Brian frowned.

 

“It’s the mental side you need, how do you manage to make chick come if you didn’t know this?”

 

Brian blushed deeply.

 

“I ugh... I haven’t been with a woman since Mia.” He admitted.

 

“That was years ago Brian.”

 

“Thank you, I’m aware of that.”

 

“How haven’t you gone mad?”

 

Brian blushed further.

 

“Men.”

 

Dom took a moment to process that.

 

“You’re gay?”

 

“Bi-sexual but I lean more towards men.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I get that... I know this is only happening because I’m you know... lacking a dick right now. I just. It doesn’t have to be weird when I get my dick back. We can go back to... just being us.”

 

Dom didn’t know how to answer that.

 

Mia was in front today and she signaled to turn off into a small town for fuel.

 

Dom followed.

 

Brian was inside purchasing drinks for the three while Mia and Dom filled up the cars.

 

One of the guys inside was kind of cute and gave Brian a very obvious once over.

 

He introduced himself, but Brian didn’t understand what he was saying.

 

“Ugh, thats nice but I’m just passing through.” Brian shrugged at him.

 

He spoke again, this time moving in closer, his intent clear.

 

“Yeah not gonna happen. I’m just gonna pay for these and go.” Brian held up the bottled water.

 

The guy spoke again, low seductive tones, crowding Brian up against the counter.

 

“Hey.” Dom called out.

 

The guy turned to look at Dom but didn’t pay him too much attention.

 

“Excuse me.” Dom said again.

 

The guy sighed, gave Brian a wink and then turned to serve Dom.

 

He paid for the fuel and then held out his hand to Brian.

 

Brian wanted to laugh but just grinned and took it.  He figuring he might as well do this properly and leant in to kiss Dom’s cheek playfully, giving the guy who didn’t speak English a wink.

 

Yeah you understood that didn’t you asshole. Brian thought with a cheeky grin and followed Dom out to the Charger.

 

He handed Mia her drink and climbed into the passenger seat again.

 

Dom was grinning as they pulled out.

 

***

 

“You’re still smiling.” Brian accused a few hours later.

 

“Still laughing at that guys face.”

 

“He probably thinks you’re my super jealous boyfriend.” Brian cackled a laugh.

 

“Better than your abusive boyfriend.” Dom shrugged.

 

“You’re too obvious to be abusive.” Brian told him.

 

“I don’t even know what that means.”

 

Brian just shrugged.

 

“So we gonna pick up from where we left off?”

 

Dom gave him a sidewards glance.

 

“And where was that?”

 

“Me trying to get myself off.”

 

Dom snorted a laugh.

 

“Knock yourself out.” He grinned, but his cock was taking interest.

 

Brian sunk low in his seat and hitched up his dress again, slipping his hand inside his underwear and moving.

 

“You need to think about something that turns you on, are you wet yet?”

 

“Getting there, keep talking.” Brian replied, voice breathy.

 

Dom chuckled but he was never one to deny a lady.

 

He pitched his voice lower, a rough gravelly tone that he knew women liked, especially in the bedroom.

 

“Are you wet for me Brian?” He asked.

 

Brian let out a soft noise and his hips twitched.

 

“Almost.”

 

“Get wet for me Brian. I want to see how wet you can get, want you to slick up your fingers and show me how wet they are.”

 

“You’re really good at this.” Brian gasped, moving his fingers lower to gather the moisture leaking just below.

 

“Show me.”

 

Brian removed his hand from his underwear and held out his two fingers to Dom to inspect. they were shiny with slick.

 

Dom leant forward and sucked them into his mouth.

 

Brian tasted amazing.

 

The blonde moaned low.

 

“God you’re hot like this.”

 

Dom released his fingers and grinned.

 

“Now put them back on your cunt.” He ordered, voice still low and rough.

 

Brian shivered but did as he was told.

 

“When we get to the motel tonight, I want to hold you down against the bed and eat you for hours.”

 

Brian let out a small whimper, hand moving faster inside his underwear.

 

“I want to taste you, all of you. Shove my tongue inside your tight wet cunt until you can’t take it, work your clit hard and fast until it’s sore and oversensitive. Want to have your thighs clamp around my head as you come again and again from my tongue.”

 

“Oh god.” Brian gasped, pushing two fingers inside himself while his other hand rubbed his clit.

 

“You taste so good Brian.” Dom purred.

 

“I’m hard just from tasting you, just from watching you. I want to pull this car over and fuck you over the hood.”

 

Brian moaned again, back arching.

 

“Bend you over the front of my car and fuck you until you scream.”

 

Brian gasped loudly, whole body tensing. He went silent for a few long moments before releasing a shaky breath, gasping and panting for air.

 

“Holy fuck.” Brian slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Dom in a mixture of awe and residual pleasure.

 

“Good?”

 

“I didn’t know it would be so intense?”

 

“The orgasm?”

 

“That too.” Brian blushed.

 

Dom grinned, proud.

 

“So, you know how you wanna taste me?”

 

Dom shifted in his seat, cock straining against his jeans.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You wanna clean my fingers for me?”

 

Dom tried not to moan.

 

Brian held out the two fingers he’d had inside of himself.

 

Dom took his eyes off the road, licked his lips and then sucked on them.

 

Brian was going to be the death of him. He was going to become addicted to that taste.

 

***

 

When they arrived at the motel, Mia knew something had happened between Brian and Dom during the drive.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

Brian smiled at her. “Yeah, we’re good. I’m really tired to I’m gonna shower and get some sleep.” He said, leaning forward to hug her goodnight.

 

Mia nodded and wished him a decent rest.

 

Brian was out of the shower quicker than he normally would be. Dom noticed.

 

“In a rush?” He teased.

 

“I’m tired.” Brian shrugged, but he had a smile on his face.

 

Dom grinned back at him and headed into the bathroom for his own shower.

 

Brian stripped naked and slid under the covers.

 

He listened as Dom showered, hearing the water cascade down onto the tiles. He could feel himself becoming wet from anticipation.

 

Brian reached down to touch himself softly, teasing while he waited for Dom to come and join him in bed.

 

After what seemed like ages Brian heard the water turn off. He stopped touching himself and rolled onto his side like he usually did. Dom was out a few moments later.

 

Dom let out a small chuckle at seeing Brian in his bed before climbing inside and spooning up behind him.

 

“You’re wearing a lot less than usual.” He commented softly, unsure of Brian’s intentions.

 

“I thought it would be easier.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Didn’t you want to taste me?” Brian bit his bottom lip, now unsure about what was going on. Did Dom not want him anymore?

 

“I wasn’t sure if you were ready for that yet.” Dom replied, he moved closer, pressing his front to Brian’s back.

 

Brian let out a soft breath and relaxed into the touch, leaning backwards to put his weight against Dom.

 

“I don’t know, but we can work up to it.” He panted softly.

 

Dom grinned, nosing up Brian’s shoulder to his neck. He placed small kisses there as his right hand curled around Brian’s hip, stroking the flesh.

 

Brian shifted giving him more room.

 

Dom slid his hand up to cup Brian’s chest, pinching and pulling at his right nipple until it hardened.

 

Brian let out a soft moan.

 

“They’re quite sensitive.” Dom purred low into the blonde’s ear, lips pressed against the lobe.

 

“Yeah.” Brian nodded, swallowing thickly.

 

Dom grinned and let his hand trail down Brian’s body. Leaving feather light touches that made the blonde’s skin pebble with gooseflesh. Watching the muscles twitch and contract in his wake.

 

“Can I touch you?” Dom asked, mouthing along Brian’s shoulder, tasting his skin.

 

“Yeah.” Brian nodded his consent and parted his thighs just a little.

 

Dom gently stroked down over Brian’s pubic mound until he could rub two fingers over Brian’s clit. He circled it before dipping lower. Stroking up and down with feather light strokes against the length of the blonde’s core.

 

“So wet.” Dom purred.

 

Brian wriggled a little, pleasantly surprised to find Dom hard behind him.

 

Brian pressed his ass back against the older man’s erection, trapping it between their bodies.

 

Dom paid no attention to his own arousal, just kept up the soft teasing strokes up and down the length of Brian’s cunt.

 

“Dom...” Brian panted softly, thighs parting more, demanding more attention.

 

Dom pressed a little firmer, moving up to circle Brian’s clit once, twice, three times before moving back down again.

 

“Please.” Brian begged.

 

Dom pulled Brian’s top leg over his hip, exposing him more and giving the older man better access.

 

“Please what?”

 

“I don’t know, anything, just. Please.”

 

Dom smirked and bit playfully into Brian’s shoulder and pushed one finger inside the blonde.

 

“Oh.” Brian gasped, pushing back down on the finger, trying to take it deeper.

 

“Good?”

 

Brian bit his lower lip and nodded.

 

He was beautiful like this, face flushed with arousal, bottom lip plump and red from the biting.

 

Dom added a second finger, Brian squirmed.

 

“Dom.”

 

The older man grinned, mouthing and biting at Brian’s shoulder and neck. Gently working his two fingers in and out of Brian, his thumb talentedly stroking back and forth over his clit in counterpoint.

 

Brian’s hips twitched into the sensations, body tensing and relaxing rhythmically with Dom’s movements.

 

“You’re so wet for me Brian.” Dom purred low and rough in the smaller man’s ear.

 

“Come for me.”

 

“God. Dom.” Brian moaned a little louder than he expected too.

 

Dom wasn’t deterred by it, just moved faster, coaxing Brian’s orgasm from him.

 

“I can’t. Fuck. I can feel it.” Brian whimpered.

 

“Good, let it come.” Dom told him.

 

“Fuck. Dom!” Brian made a low keening noise, body tensing one hand moving to Dom’s wrist stilling it as Brian came in waves.

 

When he could breath again, slumped heavily against Dom’s chest the older man gently removed his hand and licked it clean.

 

“Do I really taste good?” Brian asked, sleepily.

 

Dom offered a finger, Brian sucked it down greedily.

 

“Mmmm, not bad.” He agreed.

 

Dom chuckled and wanted to lean down and kiss Brian.

 

Brian stared up at him wanting the same thing.

 

“What what about you?” Brian asked, reaching down to palm at Dom’s erection through his underwear.

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“Let me jerk you off.” Brian offered.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“I’ll let you come on my tits.” Brian bargained.

 

Dom let out a low laugh.

 

“Tomorrow morning I’ll take you up on that. Until then, sleep.”

 

Brian grinned, looking forward to waking up in Dom’s arms again.

 

“Alright. Good night Dom.”

 

“Good night Brian.”

 

***

 

The hotel room that night is just as crappy as all the others.

 

Brian knows that Mia is catching onto something with the suspicious looks she’d been giving them.

 

Brian just shrugged and told her they were catching up.

 

Mia didn’t believe it for a second but let it be.

 

Dom showered first that night and made sure to keep it quick so Brian would have some hot water left.

 

It was too hot to sleep with anything on so he opted for boxers and kicking all the blankets off his bed.

 

When Brian emerged from the shower he wore a pair of small panties that left nothing to the imagination and a loose singlet shirt that didn’t cover much.

 

Dom swallowed thickly and had to look away until Brian turned off the light and moved over to Dom’s bed, crawling into it and then straddling Dom’s hips.

 

“Bri?”

 

“You tired?” Brian asked, hands on Dom’s abs, rubbing up and down the firm muscle.

 

“Not really.” Dom admitted, his cock stirring under the warmth and weight of Brian’s ass.

 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said in the car the other day.”

 

“I’ve said a lot of stuff.” Dom grinned.

 

Brian smiled at him and then blushed, voice dropping to a low whisper.

 

“I’ve been thinking about you tasting me.” He admitted, pulse spiking with adrenaline.

 

Dom felt his cock twitch under Brian and knew the blonde would have felt it.

 

“You want to try it?” He asked carefully.

 

Brian nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Okay.” Dom agreed and reached up to gently wrap his arms around Brian’s back and then roll them so he was on top, kneeling between Brian’s parted thighs.

 

“You gotta tell me if you need a break.”

 

“I’m not a blushing virgin Dom. I’m quite capable of consenting and enforcing others to abide by it.”

 

Dom paused. “You ever have to?”

 

“Once or twice. No one gets more than I’m willing to offer from me Dom, not even you.”

 

The larger man nodded. “Good.”

 

Brian lay back but maintained eye contact with Dom as much as he could.

 

The larger man was mouthing at his hipbones and toying with the hem of his underwear.

 

“That feels good.” He felt like he should tell Dom.

 

“Good, you smell fucking amazing.” Dom let out a low appreciative moan, Brian’s underwear was wet and the scent of his arousal was thick, intoxicating.

 

“Best I taste just as good.” Brian tried to tease, but it came out as a soft moan was Dom pressed the pad of his thumb over the blonde’s clit through the soaked fabric.

 

“Let’s find out.” Dom didn’t waste time asking permission. Brian had stated he was perfectly capable of putting a stop to things if he was uncomfortable. Dom would take cues from the blonde but until he said stop and pushed Dom away the larger man would just move steadily through this.

 

Dom liked seeing Brian all soft and smooth, the wax job was a good choice.

 

Hooking Brian’s knees over his shoulders, Dom kissed his way from Brian’s right knee up his thigh and to his core, mouthing wetly at the flesh, tasting and teasing.

 

Brian let out a soft noise, hands instantly moving to grasp at Dom’s bald head.

 

“Dom.”

 

The larger man grinned against Brian’s sensitive skin and reached out with his tongue to trace over the length of Brian, keeping his touches light and teasing.

 

Brian’s hips moved with him, gentle rocking motions, trying to seek more.

 

Dom put his hands on Brina’s hips and held him down when he began to work in earnest, lips closing around the blonde’s clit and suckling on it, tongue moving in slow circles.

 

“Fuck, Dom.” Brian gasped.

 

“That’s really good.”

 

Dom hummed in reply, the vibrations making Brian gasp louder.

 

When he felt the younger man was ready, Dom moved his mouth lower, tongue tracing around the wet lips before stiffening and pushing inside, tasting even more of Brian.

 

The blonde gasped and pushed Dom’s head harder against his core, wanting that tongue deeper, wanting more of the sensations.

 

“Dom.” He whined, rolling his hips as much as he could against Dom’s grip.

 

Dom smirked to himself and started to gently fuck Brian with his tongue, pushing it in and slowly drawing it out of the blonde, building a rhythm.

 

One of his hands curled around Brian’s thigh to thumb over his clit in a similar rhythm.

 

“Fuck. More. Dom, please.” Brian begged.

 

Dom pulled back licking his lips from the wetness there.

 

Brian’s eyes were glazed over and his cheeks red, lips parted as he panted.

 

“What do you want?” Dom asked, needing to be clear about this. If Brian wanted him to fuck him he would, but he needed to know that’s what the blonde meant.

 

“Fingers?” Brian asked, unashamed in his pleasure.

 

Dom smirked and didn’t reply.

 

Instead he moved his mouth back to Brian’s clit while his right hand released his hip and pushed two fingers into Brian.

 

The blonde moaned, hands fisting in the sheets next to his hips.

 

“Dom.”  

 

The older man moved his fingers in a steady pace, letting Brian adjust. His mouth on the blonde’s clit was firm and sure, a constant back  and forth flick that had Brian twitching against him.

 

Dom built up the pace with his fingers, working them faster and harder, curling them against Brian’s g-spot and loving the noised he produced.

 

“Oh fuck. Dom!” Brian gasped, his orgasm building. “Gonna come.” He whined, trying to rock his hips for more.

 

Dom held him down as his orgasm peaked, keeping up the movement of his tongue on his clit.

 

Brian panted as he came down, hands moving to push Dom’s head off his sensitive clit.

 

“Holy fuck.” He grinned, still out of breath.

 

“You ready?” Dom asked.

 

“For what?” Brian frowned.

 

“For the second one.” Dom grinned cheekily and started moving his fingers again, fucking them in and out of Brian with a quick pace.

 

Brian swore, his clit was sensitive but his inner walls were thriving over the attention.

 

“Fuck. I forgot about this.” Brian admitted.

 

“Good thing you have me to show you.” Dom sassed back, leaning down to press his tongue in with his fingers.

 

Brian moaned loudly, hands clutching at Dom’s head again.

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Dom.....fuck.”

 

Dom grinned, glad he could make Brian react like this.

 

“Shit. I’m gonna.” Brian swore after a good few minutes. Dom moved his mouth back to Brian’s clit and started sucking again, the orgasm that resulted was insense.

 

“Fuck. I can’t feel my legs.” Brian laughed.

 

Dom smirked.

 

“We’re not done.”

 

“Yes we are, I’m wrecked.” Brian told him.

 

Dom wrapped his left hand around Brian’s right thigh, holding tight as he lowered his mouth again, licking and sucking harshly while his right hand fucked two fingers roughly into the blonde.

 

Brian let out a surprised squeak and bit down on his bottom lip. He was over sensitized and it felt good but it hurt a little but it was so good.

 

“Dom!” Brian panted. “Dom oh fuck. oh fuck!” He changed, unsure if he wanted to pull away or push back against the sensations.

 

“Oh fuck. oh god. Dom. Dom!” His voice got more breathy and high pitched as Dom continued.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck! Dom! Dom shit! Fuck! Dom!” Brian’s third orgasm was a silent scream and his thighs locking around Dom’s head, quivering roughly as the muscles convulsed.

 

When the orgasm passed Brian slumped back onto the bed, legs like jelly and splayed open wide.

 

“Holy fuck.”

 

Dom grinned, pleased with himself.

 

“Good?”

 

Brian managed the energy to throw a pillow at him.

 

The older man laughed and crawled up the bed, dropping down next to Brian and sucking his fingers clean.

 

Brian watched him do it.

 

“You have a dirty face.” The blonde licked his lips, noticing the wetness on Dom’s chin.

 

“You bring out the best in me.” Dom teased and used the top sheet to wipe his face clean.

 

Brian shifted and felt Dom’s erection press against his hip.

 

“You want me to-?” He broke off unsure.

 

“I remember you promising I could come on your tits.” Dom reminded him.

 

With a grin Brian sat up enough to pull his shirt off and lay back, gripping one breast in each hand and pressing them together.

 

“Well get to it.” He grinned.

 

Dom pulled off his underwear and then moved to Straddling Brian’s stomach, careful not to put much weight on it as he braced himself with one hand on the mattress next to Brian’s head the other on his cock stroking hard and fast, desperate to come.

 

Brian played with his nipples and jiggled his breasts, doing what he thought would make Dom come faster.

 

“Fuck.” Dom let out a low cuss and then grunted as he felt himself come, striping over Brian’s chest, most of it pooling in his cleavage and the hollow of his throat.

 

“Better?” Brian teased, watching as Dom dropped down beside him again.

 

Dom nodded.

 

“Sleep now?”

 

The blonde chuckled, grabbing the sheet to wipe up with.

 

“Yeah.” He agreed, snuggling into Dom’s side when he was clean enough. “Sleep.”

  
  


***

 

They were a day behind when they got to La Paz, Bolivia.

 

The other car Mia had been driving was having engine problems form the shitty fuel they were forced to use.

 

They’d stopped off in a decent sized city to fix it, but it meant Brian and Mia had a lot of time to stand around while Dom argued with the parts guy.

 

It was quite entertaining to Brian, since he didn’t speak the language. Dom gestured wildly with his hands, silly Italian boy.

 

The Bolivian made bigger hand movements his voice getting louder.

 

Dom’s voice was getting meaner.

 

Brian giggled a little and startled the two.

 

“Not now Brian.” Dom warned him.

 

The Bolivian man spoke quickly, gesturing at Brian.

 

Dom snarled at him and picked up the faulty part before grabbing Brian’s wrist and leaving.

Brian stumbled along behind him.

 

“Hey, wait. Stop. Dom!” Brian hissed.

 

Dom let go of Brian’s wrist.

 

“What?” Dom snapped.

 

“Whoa, what’s your problem?”

 

“My problem is: everywhere we go someone always fucking asks about you. Asks about trading you for favours, like your ass is currency.” Dom snapped.

 

Brian took a small step back, shocked.

 

“What?”

 

“You were good looking as a man but as a woman you’re fucking gorgeous Brian, how did you not notice that?”

 

“Wow, you’re so sweet.” Brian shot back sarcastically, defensive.

 

“Just. I’m sick of everyone asking to fuck you. I’m sick of this trip. I just want to get to Rio.”

 

“I can wait in the Charger.” Brian offered, feeling stupid and small.

 

“I’ll just hide out in there or whatever until I turn back.” He muttered.

 

Dom sighed.

 

“I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant. I shouldn’t have taken this out on you.” Dom apologised and moved to hug Brian.

 

The blonde took a step back.

 

“It’s fine. I’ll wait in the car with Mia. We won’t get in your way.” Brian told him and moved to do just that.

 

Mia watched the two closely.

 

“So how long have you been fucking my brother?”

 

“I wish I was fucking your brother.” Brian rolled his eyes.

 

Mia gawked at him.

 

“What? I’m fairly certain you all knew that from the beginning.” He shrugged.

 

“I suspected, I never knew.” Mia admitted. “So what is going on then?”

 

“I spoke to Dom about messing around in this body, he offered to help since it would be safer that way.”

 

“Oh god. I don’t think I need to know anymore.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about it. I’m done with him. How did I forget he was an asshole?”

 

“Hormones.” Mia sighed. “Make you forget a lot of bad traits in men.”

 

Brian just sighed.

 

“You like him don’t you?”

 

“Well yeah, I was going to let him fuck me, of course I like him.”

 

“I mean, that you want all this. A relationship, commitment, a nice house on the beach together.”

Brian shrugged.

 

“One out of three isn’t bad.”

 

“Brian. You know this-”

 

“Hey.” Dom interrupted their conversation.

 

“I’ve got the part lets get back to the car and fix her up. I don’t want to stay here any longer than we have too.”

 

“Sure Dom.” Mia agreed and started the Charger.

 

***

 

It took three days to get from La Paz to Mato Grosso, Brazil.

 

It felt good to be on the home stretch, only 2 more days of driving until they were home.

 

Brian and Dom had a tentative truce going on, they still shared motel rooms but they no longer shared a bed.

 

Dom missed waking up to Brian’s octopus sprawl all over him.

 

Brian was still pissed with how Dom had treated him in Bolivia. He knew he was attractive, the close call on the boat was enough to enforce that, it wasn’t Brian’s fault if men were pigs.

 

Brian had a new respect for women, having to live as one for almost a month now was terrifying and while boobs were great and all sometimes, most of the time being a woman sucked.

 

Brian missed his dick. He missed having a flat chest and no backaches, he missed being shirtless when it was hot and he missed his best friend.

 

“You two still not talking?” Mia asked Brian as they sat in a cafe eating some lunch, Dom was in the bathroom.

 

“Nope.” Brian shook his head.

 

“You know why he’s acting like this, don’t you?”

 

Brian frowned at her.

 

“C’mon Brian, you’re a woman now, you should be able to see things clearer, not hindered by male obliviousness.”

 

“I’m still a guy Mia, just in a woman’s body.”

 

Mia sighed deeply.

 

“I think Dom’s having a bit of a crisis.”

 

“What’d you mean?” The blonde frowned further, moving his chair closer so they could talk in more hushed tones.

 

“Dom’s attracted to you like this.”

 

“Well yeah, I’m hot.”

 

“Brian, you’re still Brian to him. And he’s attracted to you. You might be in a woman’s body but Dom isn’t just one of those guys who’s in it for a moment. Dom already sees you as his best friend, as family. And now he’s sexually and physically attracted to you.”

 

“So, I’ve been sexually and physically attracted to him for years, what’s the difference?”

 

“The difference is you were never under the impression you were completely, one hundred percent straight.” The brunette rose a challenging eyebrow.

 

“Oh.” Brian suddenly understood.

 

“Dom’s freaking out because while you’re a woman now, you won’t always be and he’s probably scared for what it says about him if he’s still attracted to you when you turn back.”

 

“So you’re saying Dom’s in love with my personality and my body right now, but he’s scared he’ll still be in love with me when when I’m a man again?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“What’s wrong with loving me?” Brian asked defensive now.

 

Mia sighed and gave him a kind smile.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with it Brian,” She promised. “It’s just difficult most of the time.”

 

Brian gave her a bittersweet smile and ended their conversation.

 

Dom was back at the table a few moments later.

 

***

 

That night they were only 17 hours drive from Rio.

 

Brian lay awake on his back, staring at the ceiling. He knew Dom was awake. The man snored and the room was dead silent.

 

“Hey Dom?” Brian called out softly, waiting to hear a reply.

 

Dom made a kind of grunting noise to acknowledge him, typical.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Brian bit his lip and waited.

 

“You just did.” Dom sighed back, also rolling over onto his back, pillowing his arms behind his head.

 

Brian turned his head to the side to look at the man in the low light.

 

“How come we never...” he trailed off with the insinuation and then picked back up again. “When we were stateside?”

 

“Probably because you didn’t have tits.” Dom shot back, voice cold and defensive.

 

Brian tried not to let it hurt him. “Okay? So you only like me for my tits?” He asked, voice tense.

 

Dom made a shrugging movement.

 

Brian sighed.

 

“Just yes or no, you’re attracted to me for only my girl parts?”

 

Dom hesitated for a long while. “No.” He admitted.

 

Brian beamed.

 

“What else do you like about me?” He asked, rolling onto his side and cuddling his pillow so that he could watch Dom as the man spoke.

 

“What are you a 15 year old girl with her first boyfriend?” Dom accused. “Why are you asking me this shit?”

 

“Because I want to know if I should even bother you when we get to Rio, or cut my losses and find a nice Brazilian boy to spend my days with.”

 

“You won’t be a woman forever.” Dom rolled his eyes at Brian’s theatrics, he’d turn back soon and he could find a woman to marry.

 

“I know that. I’m counting on it.” Brian rolled his eyes.

 

“So what? You’re gay?” Dom turned his head, finally looking at Brian.

 

“Well yeah, kind of. We had this conversation remember? I don’t really care about gender or sexuality. If i’m attracted to someone, I’m attracted to someone.”

 

Dom stared at him for a long time.

 

“I like your smile.” He said eventually, turning his head away from Brian.

 

Brian smiled wide at him in the dark, stomach rolling with giddy excitement.

 

“What else?”

 

“Do we have to do this now?” Dom groaned, rolling onto his front to bury his face in the pillow.

 

Brian slipped out of his own bed and into Dom’s.

 

“Brian, what are you-?”

 

Brian put a finger on his lips.

 

“Hush. I like cuddling okay, and you have super awesome cuddly arms now put them to work.”

 

“What’s with you? You ignored me for three days after I said one wrong thing and tried to apologise and now you’re crawling back into my bed?”

 

Brian shrugged.

 

“I don’t like fighting with you, Bro.” He admitted. “I’d rather cuddle with you instead, besides I could use another tummy rub.” Brian hinted.

 

Dom rolled his eyes but moved so Brian could press his back against Dom’s front.

 

The larger man wrapped his arm around the blonde’s hips and rubbed the taut skin low on his belly.

 

Brina let out a small noise of happiness.

 

“I missed you.” He admitted, feeling a little vulnerable.

 

Dom nodded against Brian’s shoulder.

 

“Are you freaking out because you like me more than you used too?”

 

Dom wondered where Brian got that idea. Liking him more than he used too? Dom had liked Brian plenty for a long time. He’d had a momentary freak out the first time he saw the blonde haired blue eyed pretty boy sitting in his cafe, flirting with his sister and eating crappy tuna.

 

They’d eyed each other up and down and Dom had felt something settle heavily in his stomach.

 

After Brian had saved him from being arrested and they had the party at his place Dom started thinking about Brian more, what was it about the Buster that made him want to keep the blonde close?

 

Building the Supra together had cemented it in his brain, Dom liked Brian.

 

He’d put himself into a panic and ended up at Letty’s place at 3am, jumping her as soon as she opened the door for him and fucking away his fears that he was gay for Brian.

 

He could still enjoy sex with Letty, still got off on her, but the attraction he felt for Brian was still there.

 

Eventually he’d just learned to ignore it. Brian was a traitor and Dom was hiding out down south to avoid going back to jail.

 

Then this whole thing with Letty and Braga happened.

 

Spending so much time together brought it all back, and to be fair. Dom prefered women. Brian had been one of a few guys Dom had ever found attractive.

 

And he was the only guy Dom had ever considered doing something about it.

 

Having Brian, his Brian, in female form was his ultimate fantasy. God he loved Brian’s hard abs and his strong arms, but a female Brian was still Brian and he was stunning.

 

“I’ve always liked you just fine.” Dom answered finally, truthfully.

 

“But not like this.” The blonde continued, covering Dom’s hand on his stomach with his own, thumb stroking gently.

 

“What is this?” Dom wanted to clarify.

 

“Like this, affectionate, sexual.”

 

“I’m always affectionate with you.” Dom rolled his eyes. “I touch your shoulder, I hug you, I kiss your head. I playfully push you around and you do it to me. How is that not affectionate?”

 

“Yeah but now you’re pulling me into your lap, rubbing my stomach, rubbing your face against my neck and shoulder.”

 

“Would you have let me if you were still a man?” Dom asked seriously. “Would you have believed it to be genuine affection if I had of done that, or would you have felt like I was making fun of you?”

 

Brian thought it over. It did make sense, Dom nuzzling him and curling up with him as a man would have felt like some kind of practical joke.

 

“Okay. fair point. I guess that answered my question about sexually too. No way you’d touch my dick, even for a joke.” Brian tried it laugh it off.

 

“I don’t know why everyone assumes I’m scared of cock. I have one. I know how to handle it. I don’t see how yours would be any different.” Dom told him. “Cept it’d be smaller.” He teased.

 

“Did you just accuse me of having a small dick?” Brian rolled in Dom’s arms, glaring at the man.

 

Dom made a show of looking down Brian’s body. “I don’t see it.” He grinned.

 

Brian hit his chest playfully.

 

“Just you wait till I change back.” He threatened. “I’ll beat you over the head with it.”

 

“Liked to see you try, Irish. Youre not going to beat Italian.” Dom teased.

 

“I seriously thought you were going to say Italian sausage for a minute there and I was convinced I’d have to kill you for saying it.” Brian heaved a sigh of relief.

 

Dom chuckled low.

 

“I’ll hold you to that, by the way.” The larger man said after a few quiet moments.

 

“To what?”

 

“To beating me over the head. I’d like to see you try.”

 

“Are you saying you wanna see my dick?” Brian frowned.

 

“When it comes back.” Dom nodded.

 

Brian stared at him for a long moment, trying to figure him out.

 

“Alright, deal.” The blonde agreed and rolled back over to put his back to Dom.

 

It was quiet after that and the two of them slowly drifted off.

 

***

 

They had one more night of being in a hotel before they met up with Rico and Tego in Rio.

 

Dom and Brian were back to riding in the car together. Mia was quite pleased with this.

 

“Hey Dom,” Brian started.

 

“Why do I always get nervous whenever you start a sentence that way?” Dom cut in, taking his eyes off the road long enough to give Brian a pointed look.

 

“Because that’s how I start my extremely hard or awkward questions.” Brian smiled brilliantly back at him.

 

Dom sighed. “Fine. Go on.”

 

Brian shifted in his seat a little.

 

“So, last night.”

 

“No.”

 

“Doooom.” Brian whined.

 

“We agreed not to talk about that.” Dom reminded him.

 

“Dom! You agreed to touching my dick when I get it back! You can’t just leave me hanging.” He pouted.

 

Dom gave him another pointed look.

 

“Pardon the pun.” The blonde teased and then grumbled annoyed, having to readjust the bra as the underwire cut in.

 

“I’m going to be so glad to be rid of these.” he muttered to himself.

 

“I’ll be sad to see them go.” Dom changed the subject, hoping to distract Brian for a bit.

 

“Oh please, they’re tits. And we’ll be in Rio, there’ll be tits as far as the eye can see.” Brian rolled his eyes.

 

Dom shrugged. “Yeah but they’re not your tits.”

 

“Why Dominic, are you saying you like mine best?” Brian flirted playfully.

 

Dom shrugged again. “I told you, they’re nice.”

 

Brian eyed him for a moment before remembering the reason he started this conversation.

 

“Wait! No we were talking about my dick, not my tits. Don’t change the subject.” The blonde accused.

 

Dom chuckled. “Was worth a try.”

 

Brian glared playfully.

 

“So why do you want to see my dick?”

 

“Why does anyone want to see anyone naked?” Dom countered.

 

“Don’t go talking Toretto riddles at me man. Straight answer.”

 

“I don’t think the answer is very straight, Brian.”

 

“Oh ha ha.” Brian rolled his eyes. “Fucking comedian.”

 

It took the blonde a moment to process this.

 

“Wait? Are you?” He asked stunned.

 

“You’ve known me how long and you’re only just realizing I like you?”

 

“You like me?” Brian gawked.

 

Dom shifted now suddenly uncomfortable.

 

“Uh. Yeah. I thought. I figured you knew but we were comfortable just being friends.”

 

Brian sighed dramatically.

 

“You mean we could have been fucking, or at least making out by now?”

 

Dom shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe?” He offered.

 

Brian shifted again.

 

“So wait. How long have you liked me?”

 

“Since day one.”

 

“Day one as in first day I was a chick, or day one day one?” The blonde clarified.

 

Dom shifted even more uncomfortable.

 

“Day one as in that day you came into the market and ordered the shitty tuna on white with no crusts and proceeded to eye fuck me when I got a drink, right before I kicked you out for fighting with Vince.”

 

Brian stared at Dom a mix between awe and horrified realization of he could have had Dom from the beginning.

 

“Why did you never tell me?” Brian asked, softly after a long, long bout of awkward silence.

 

Dom shrugged. “You were with Mia, then you were a cop. It got complicated pretty fast.”

 

“And then the next time you saw me I was a fed.” Brian agreed.

 

“And then you were my brother, there wasn’t a chance to have the in between, not with the shit we were getting up to in order to take down Braga.”

 

Brian nodded.

 

“So, it’s not just this body? You like me for me right?”

 

“It’s not the body. I’d love you no matter what form you were in.”

 

Fuck. Dom froze after the word slipped out. There was no denying he did love Brian. Of course he did, but the way he said it, the way he implied it wasn’t like a familiar love. It was a romantic love and while that was still true of how he felt about Brian, he didn’t think the blonde was ready for that yet.

 

“Oh.” Brian said softly.

 

“Okay. good.” He nodded and turned to face the window as much as possible, staring at the road and trees going by.

 

***

 

By the time night fell they were only 4 hours away. It was a unanimous decision to keep going, just head right to the house and pass out there.

 

Brian and Dom were still silent in the car. Neither one daring to speak.

 

The air felt heavy in the car and by the time they finally pull up at the house Brian felt like a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

 

“Brian?” Rico asked when the blonde stepped out of the car.

 

Brian held up a hand to stop him. “Don’t even ask, we’ll explain in the morning.” he sighed and grabbed his bag from the backseat moving inside.

 

Tego just gave him a smile and Mia who had beat him inside steered him to a bedroom and left him to sleep.

 

Brian snuggled up in a real bed with a real mattress and decent sheets.

 

He rubbed his face against the soft pillows and promptly fell asleep.

 

Home. He thought happily.

 

***

 

The next few days were chaos.

 

Dom got in touch with a few friends let them know he was safe. Brian did the same.

 

They spent a long time working out details like money and jobs.

 

Dom started working in a garage with Rico and Tego.

 

Brian was still a woman and it wasn’t ideal for him to look for work just yet.

 

He helped out Mia about the house, getting it finished and just right to be their home.

 

They avoided talking about Dom. Mia knew something had happened but she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

 

After a week Brian got his period again and the blonde was ready to just kill someone.

 

At least with driving he was able to sleep and focus on the road that went by, here in Rio he still had to get up and help with the breakfast, he helped out the locals girls with reading and writing, Dom’s idea for Mia and she dragged Brian along for it.

 

Nights were the worst. Brian and Dom’s rooms were side by side, meaning they shared a wall. It would be so easy to just get up and crawl into bed with Dom, to put his big warm hand on Brian’s stomach and enjoy the warmth and comfort.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

Brian knew Dom loved him. But he loved Brian as Brian the man he’d known for years. To do anything further in this body felt like he was cheating Dom out of what he really wanted.

 

He should have told Dom this, should have explained but he couldn’t find the words.

 

When he was back to being himself Brian would talk with Dom, would take him aside and tell him how he felt, how they both felt.

 

Until then he’d have to suffer in silence.

 

***

 

Brian was curled up in the hammock, staring out over the ocean and pouting to himself.

 

This was only his second period and he hated it. He’d considered cutting out his uterus no less than 6 times in the last day or so but even just thinking about his pelvis made him cringe.

 

There was a light breeze which ruffled his hair, providing a brief moment of calm as it washed over him before his mind went back to how much he hated being a woman and how much he missed his dick.

 

Something warm and soft landed on his hip. Brian turned his head to find a heat pack in a soft fuzzy cover. Dom stood there looking a little sheepish.

 

“You looked upset, I figured this worked last time...” He trailed off and gave a small shrug.

 

“Thanks.” Brian nodded and pulled the pack low on his pelvis, almost sighing at the heat and the release of tension.

 

It wasn’t the same. Dom’s hand would have been so much better, the heat of his bulk behind Brian with his large hand pressing softly, rubbing in small circles like he did on the way down here.

 

Brian missed his best friend, but things were awkward and distant between them. He knew he had himself to blame. Dom had basically confessed to being in love with Brian since he met him and Brian had gone quiet and ran away.

 

He wanted to go to Dom, wanted to tell him they could make it work, but he wanted to wait until he was a man again. The paranoia that this was only because of his tits was too strong and Brian needed proof that Dom wanted him as a man and not just a woman.

 

Until he changed back, they were stuck in a stalemate.

 

***

 

The day Brian got his dick back was the most glorious day in the history of the world. Ever.

 

At least that’s what Brian believed when he rolled out of bed and felt off balance because his chest was suddenly flat again.

 

“Holy shit!” Brian grinned and cupped himself between his leg. “Oh thank fuck!”

 

Quickly the blonde stripped out of the now too tight panties he’d worn to bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and one of his old t-shirts. He rushed to the shower hoping no one would see him in just boxers and started up a good hot shower.

 

Brian was over the moon, his stomach doing happy somersaults in his gut. He had so much to do. First order of business was to have a wank and make sure everything still worked.

 

It did and it felt so good to be able to come in 5 minutes instead of 20. Brian had missed his morning ritual.

 

Second order of business was to let everyone know he was a guy again and therefore could start working to help pay for things.

 

Lastly was to speak with Dom.

 

The look on Dom’s face when Brian sat next to him at breakfast, all flat chested, broad shoulders and stubbled jawline was perfect.

 

“You don’t look to pleased to see me.” The blonde teased.

 

“Brian!” Mia grinned as she turned and spotted him. “Glad to have you back.” She kissed his cheek as she put a plate in front of him.

 

“Glad to be back.” He promised. “I will never take my dick for granted again.”

 

“Yes of course, because that’s the lesson to be learnt here.” Mia rolled her eyes at him but was so pleased Brian was back to his usual self.

 

“Your hair’s still longer than you normally keep it.” Was all Dom could think to say.

 

Brian ran a hand through it sheepishly.

 

“Is it bad?” He asked, feeling nervous.

 

“No.” Dom said, a small smile on his face. “I like it.”

 

Brian blushed and bit his bottom lip.

 

“God you two are awful. Are you going to kiss and makeup now?” Mia cut in.

 

“Mia.” Dom told her warningly.

 

“He already knows, you told him.” She rolled her eyes. “Brian you need to sort this shit out.”

 

Brian nodded. “Was planning on it. Think we can have some privacy to talk?”

 

“Talk? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

 

“Mia.” Dom glared.

 

“I’ll have Tego and Rico come with me to the market. You’ll have a couple hours to talk.” She told them.

 

“Thanks Mia.”

 

“I come home and Dom’s upset, I’ll cut your dick off and you can go back to being a woman.” She warned fiercely.

 

For the last few weeks she’d put up with Dom being upset, and mopey. He’d told her about everything that had happened from leaving Mexico and she’d offered advice as much as she could.

 

She knew Dom had always had a soft spot for Brian, she’d seen it since the morning she came home after spending it with the blonde. Dom had asked her how the date went and when she told him to mind his own business, he had his answer. Brian was straight and therefore completely off limits, no matter what he felt.

 

She’d watched her brother flinch at the mention of Brian’s name for almost five years and then the subsequent breakdown over Letty’s death and working with Brian again.

 

Mia had seen her brother suffer enough at the hands of Brian and his ignorance towards Dom’s feelings. She didn’t want to see it happen again.

 

When the food was consumed, Brian and Mia cleaned up while Dom gave instruction to Rico and Tego for the market.

 

By mid morning Brian and Dom were alone.

 

“Let’s sit outside, I prefer the view.” Brian started heading to the hammock.

 

“You want-”

 

“Can we both?” Brian cut Dom off.

 

“I really miss having you hold me.” The blond admitted, cheeks tinting red.

 

Dom gave him a small smile and climbed into the hanging mesh first.

 

Brian followed after, laying on his side, his back to Dom so the large man could spoon him.

 

“Feels weird like this.” Dom admitted.

 

“I’m used to you being soft and curvy, now you’re all boney.” He teased.

 

“You uncomfortable?” Brian asked, slightly self conscious.

 

“Nah, just different, I’m sure I’ll get used to it. Besides your ass never changed so that makes me happy.”

 

Brian laughed and swatted Dom’s shoulder playfully.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been a dick since we got here.” He said seriously. “I had a bit of a freak out and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

 

“You’ve been through a lot the last month or so.” Dom agreed.

 

“I just. I wanted to wait to have this conversation. Wanted to wait till I got my dick back because there was this part of me that said you’ve been lying and you’re only interested because of my girl parts.”

 

“Not gonna lie, I really liked the girl parts. But I liked the guy parts first.” Dom promised, feeling embarrassed at admitting it so plainly.

 

“And that’s why I wanted to wait. You said...” Brian took a deep breath. “You said you fell in love with me as a guy and I wanted to give you what you wanted, not what I could offer at the time.”

 

Dom was slightly taken aback.

 

“Are you offering me something?” The larger man asked.

 

“You know why Mia and I didn’t work?”

 

“No. She never told me.” Dom admitted.

 

“I was too in love with her brother to love her the way I should.”

 

Dom froze behind him.

 

“You? All this time?”

 

Brian nodded.

 

“We’re a bunch of idiots.” Brian laughed.

 

“We really fucking are.” Dom joined in the laughter.

 

“Apparently everyone else could see it except us.”

 

“We should fix that.”

 

Brian managed to roll over in the hammock with all the grace as a newborn giraffe, until he was facing Dom.

 

“I really want this to work, Dom.”

 

The older man stared Brian in the eye, lost himself in the blue of them for a bit. He reached up to touch Brian’s cheek.

 

“So do I.” He promised.

 

They stared at one another for a long time, smiling softly, foreheads pressed together while they wrapped around one another in the hammock.

 

They stayed that way until Mia called them in for lunch a few hours later.

 

When they sat down to eat, Dom pulled Brian onto his lap, his warm hand low on Brian’s belly.

 

They would make it work.

 

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I worked so hard on this. Comments are love. Please let me know what you think


End file.
